When 8 Worlds Collide Song One Shot
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Songs and one shot of couples/situations in When 8 Worlds Collide...Please review and give options!
1. I'd lie

**(When 8 Worlds Collide couples) I'd lie**

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_**Pairing: Amirah and Syed (Waktu Rehat)**_

_**(Amirah's P.O.V)**_

_**I went up the bus to get an empty sit, I happen to spot one, but it was next to Syed.**_

_**I sat beside Syed, the boy who had a crush on me for years, Syed looked at me and blushed.**_

_**I glanced at him as my heart pounded fast, yes, I have feelings for Syed, the little prankster.**_

"_**Hey Amirah, I got into Level 19 in Zombie Hunterz last night! Wanna hear how I got there?" Syed asked.**_

"…" _**I pretended to look away.**_

"_**There I was, fighting the Dark Lord of Skulls Kingdom, I used my Lightning Thunder Saber and fought my way through!" Syed told me the story of his game playing.**_

_**I glanced at him as I count the colours in his eyes, there are many shades of brown to show how he feels. Enthusiastic auburn brown, happy golden brown, dull wooden brown whenever he's depressed. I wanted to tell him that I like him, but I couldn't. It's really embarrassing if the School Belle and the Prankster get together.**_

_He'll never fall in love_  
_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favourite songs_

_**Pairing: Luna and Anding (Waktu Rehat)**_

_**(Luna's P.O.V.)**_

"_**Hey Anding, do you believe in love?" I asked my Science Project mate, Anding.**_

"_**Nah! Love is unrequired in Science…Besides, Scientists like me will probably never fall in love… Great! I put in the wrong potion! Get down!" Anding said looking at me while pouring some chemicals into the test tubes before he noticed that his potion was burning up.**_

"_**BANM!" The potion blew up as we both ducked. After that, we stared for 3 seconds and burst into laughter. Anding's glasses fell off and his tidy hair got messy. He had ashes on his face but he actually kind of good looking. He put on his glasses as he runs his fingers through his hair.**_

_**I hardly doubt that love comes first for Anding…**_

"_**Hey want to hear a joke that Syed told me?" Anding asked as he wiped his glasses.**_

"_**Ok!" I nodded.**_

"_**What is black and white and black and white?" Anding asked as I shrugged.**_

"_**A rolling penguin!" Anding said as I faked a smile.**_

_**There's a ton of things no one knows about this smart guy, I know he likes Science and his favourite song is 'Why don't you kiss her' by Jesse Mccartney .**_

_And I could tell you_  
_His favourite colour's blue_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the December 2_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

_**Pairing: Jack Frost and Rapunzel (Rise of the Guardians and Tangled)**_

_**(Rapunzel's P.O.V)**_

_**Jack's favourite colour is blue, especially icy blue. He often argues with Sakura. He was born on the 2**__**nd**__** of December. His sister is beautiful and he inherits his father's eyes.**_

"_**You turned my skating wheels to ice cubes again!" Sakura yelled.**_

"_**No, I was hanging out with Punzie!" Jack lied.**_

"_**Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" Those 2 start yelling at each other like cats and dogs.**_

"_**Punzie! Was Jack hanging with you?" Sakura asked.**_

"_**Uh…Yeah!" I lied.**_

"_**You're lying! You're just lying cuz you like Jack Fish!" Sakura asked.**_

"_**His name is Jack Frost, not Fish! And I do not like Jack, we're just friends." I said as Jack walked off. Sakura didn't ask next and went back to get the ice cubes off her wheels.**_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_  
_And he sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_**Pairing: Chase and Bree (Lab Rats)**_

**(In this story, all the Bionics' are adopted from different families)**

_**(Bree's P.O.V.)**_

_**Chase looked around the hall and saw a guy from Form 4 flirting with me.**_

"_**You and that guy are dating right?" He asked me during recess.**_

"_**No! He is just some guy who likes me! I am not interested in him…Plus, I already liked someone else." I lied my feelings to him.**_

"_**Oh!" Chase said. How can the smartest guy in the planet not know that I, Bree Davenport, his adopted Bionic sister, liked him?**_

_**After recess, our teacher, Mr. Middleton handed us our results.**_

"_**What did you get, Chase?" I asked as he hid his face under the desk.**_

"_**I got a B- in my Malay test! I can't believe I am the second place in this school!" He muttered. I know he's sad and must be crying. Chase never lets anyone see him cry!**_

"_**Don't feel so bad! Chase, no one's perfect!" I said patting him on the back.**_

"_**Hey look! Bree and Chase are dating!" Farouk teased. The whole school knows that me, Adam and Chase weren't biological siblings. But I am not gonna let anyone knowing that I liked Chase from day 1.**_

_I could tell you_  
_Her favourite colour's green_  
_She loves to argue_  
_Born on the 13th_  
_Her mother's beautiful_  
_She has her father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love her_  
_I'd lie_

_**Pairing: Adam Davenport, Bolin and Sakura (Lab Rats, Legend of Korra and OC)**_

_**(Bolin and Adam Davenport's P.O.V.)**_

_**Ok, we admit it! Both of us like Sakura since Day 1! We know things people might not know about her.**_

_**Sakura's favourite colours are blue and green, she loves to argue and do stunts. She was born on the 13**__**th**__** of December. Her mom is lovely, like (Taylor Swift: Adam Davenprt)/(Korra: Bolin). She has turquoise eyes, but more in a shade of green, she gets it from her dad. If anyone asked us if we like her, we'd lie.**_

_**We are good friends, and we can't force Sakura to like us. The only thing to do is to wait for the day she tells us who she actually likes.**_

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

_**Pairing: Malay Adam and Julie (Waktu Rehat)**_

_**(Julie's P.O.V.)**_

_**(Spoiler Alert! This is a scene for Chapter 18!)**_

_**Adam told me about his idea of starting his own musical, I am very impressed.**_

"_**I am the male lead role, but I need to find a girl to be the lead female! So I was wondering…" Adam said, I thought he was gonna ask me but…**_

"_**Ok! I shall do my best!" I said.**_

"_**Great! You will help me with the auditions right?" He said as my heart sank.**_

"_**Bye Julie!" Adam said he walked away.**_

"_**Adam…I…" I wished to tell him that I want to sing the lead female and how much I like him but I can't…**_

_**I know he likes Kieran and that he might probably never notice me, but I still hope that there will be a day he realised how much I felt for him.**_

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my hopes up  
And pray for a miracle_

_**Pairing: Hani and Jibam (Oh My English)**_

_**(Hani's P.O.V.)**_

_**Even though Jibam never told anyone, but he is gifted at playing guitar. I think he can see through anything except for my feelings for him.**_

_**Every school day, I'd wake up, Jibam's the first person I could think of. He is so handsome and beautiful! So I put on my hopes up and hope that he will know how I feel for him one day.**_

_Yes, I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Oh, and it kills me_

_**Pairing: Merida and Hiccup (Brave and How to Train Your Dragon)**_

_**(Merida's P.O.V.)**_

_**Aye can tell you, Hiccup's favourite colour is green like the eyes of his dragon Toothless.**_

_**He always argue with anyone who hates Toothless. Like right now, he is arguein' with Chase.**_

"_**Dragons don't exist! That is just a giant lizard!" Chase said.**_

"_**Don't say that to Toothless!" Hiccup said back to Chase.**_

_**Every time Hiccup argues, Aye swear that his anger can kill!**_

_His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

_**Pairing: Mr. Middleton and Cikgu Ayu (Oh My English)**_

_**(Cikgu Ayu's P.O.V.)**_

_**Henry never told me he had a little sister named Isabel and a little brother named Mark. I met his sister the other day at the airport where Henry was there to meet her. Isabel is beautiful and elegant, like a swan. Henry has his dad's eyes, brown like golden auburn.**_

"_**So, Ayu! Do you like Henry?" Miss Haruhi, my friend, asked me one day.**_

"_**No!" I lied.**_

_**No matter how many times people ask me how much I like Henry, I will never tell anyone that I do love him.**_


	2. Hey Juliet!

**(When 8 Worlds Collide Couples) Hey Juliet(By LMNT)!**

"**I don't understand why we are here again…" Chase Davenport muttered as he and some of his friends went backstage.**

"**Because you signed up for this! Plus, I could need some help impressing a girl…" His older brother, Adam Davenport said patting him hard on the back.**

"**I never did!" Chase said.**

"**Oh please! Everyone knows you and Bolin like Sakura, right?" Jack Frost (lead singer) raised his eyebrows.**

"**Say what?" Sakura (the only female guitarist) turned around and looked at them.**

"**Nothing…" Bolin and Adam Davenport shook their heads and blushed.**

"**Oh, just giving them dating advice, I am an expert about girls, you know!" Jack smirked.**

"**Oh please! If you were the girl expert, then you would've beat me up at snow wrestling a long time ago! And even a girl expert, you still haven't win Punzie's heart!" Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"**That's because I'm a **_**girl expert,**_** AND NOT A **_**TOMBOY EXPERT**_**! And Jack Overland-Frost does not hit girls!" Jack Frost rolled his icy blue eyes.**

"**I know Chase likes Bree~" Adam(The lead guitarist) said.**

"**Yeah, well, I know you and Marcus like Julie!" Chase said back as Marcus and Adam blushed.**

"**Our next contestants are Adam bin Iskandar Weiss, Adam Davenport, Chase Davenport, Bolin Horanshito, Hiccup Hornandus Haddock III, Jack Overland-Frost, Syed, Marcus, Sakura, and See Yew Soon of Kelas 3 Merah!" The announcer announced.**

"**Ok, guys! 5,6,7,8!" Jack Frost gave the signal as everyone started singing.**

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet_

_(Jack Frost)  
Hey I've been watching you,  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class,  
Makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice,  
But I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make you real,  
But your lips are sealed.  
That ain't no big deal._

_**Pairing: Jack Frost and Rapunzel (Rise of the Guardians and Tangled)**_

_**(Jack Frost's P.O.V.)**_

_**I have been observing Rapunzel for a while of everything she does**_

**Sakura: Also Known As, **_**Stalking For A Long Time**_**.**

**Jack: How did you get in here? Get out of my mind!**

**Sakura: Ok, sheesh! (Leaves)**

_**Every time she passes by my homeroom table, my heart would skip a beat. I've tried to text her plenty of times but she would roll her eyes. (Probably because I keep using random phones to text her and never types down my name, that or Punzie keeps deleting her messages whenever she recieves random texting messages…) I am sure that she likes me but doesn't want to say it. But that is not a problem for the Jack Frost.**_

_(Hiccup)  
Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)  
So why you trying to do without me. (yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me._

_**Pairing: Hiccup and Merida (How to Train Your Dragon and Brave)**_

_**(Hiccup's P.O.V.)**_

_**I know Merida likes me and I like her too. The other day I heard some girls and Merida talking about me.**_

**Merida: Hiccup sure is ah nice lad!**

**Julie: Really? Sounds like you like him!**

**Merida: Wot do ya mean? (blushes angrily) Ya fancy 'dat Adam too!**

**Julie: No I DO NOT! (Blushed)**

**Sakura and Hani: Hiccup and Merida, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

_**I finally have the guts to show her how I feel by singing this song.**_

_(Chase+All boys)  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
H-h-h-hey Juliet_

_**Pairings: Chase and Bree Davenport (Lab Rats 2012)**_

_**(Chase's P.O.V.)**_

_**I know this might sound crazy, but I really like Bree.**_

_**Yeah, that's right! BREE, MY ADOPTED SISTER!**_

_**I am pretty sure she likes other guys, but hey, this is worth a shot of telling her how I feel, right?**_

_(Syed)_

_Girl you got me on my knees,  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"  
Too far to turn around, (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground. (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope,  
A smile or a glance,  
Give me one more chance_

_**Pairings: Syed and Amirah (Waktu Rehat)**_

_**(Syed's P.O.V.)**_

_**I really, really like Amirah but she always shut me down by saying No whenever I ask her out. Even though she had let me down the…1010**__**th**__** time, I am still not giving up. But I know she likes me, when a girls acts like she's not into you, she's really into you.**_

**Sakura: No they don't… You learned that from Rodrick Heffley!**

**Syed: Yeah they do! And yes I did!**

_**At least she can smile at me or give me a glance, at least give me a chance to prove myself worthy for her.**_

_(Adam and Marcus)  
Cause I know you really want me. (yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me. (yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me._

_**Pairing: AdamxJuliexMarcus love triangle (Waktu Rehat and Lab Rats 2012)**_

**Marcus: I really like Juliana Hamzah from the moment I saw her. She is cute, pretty, sweet and nice.**

**Adam: I admit I like Julie and Kieran…But it's kind of hard to tell who I like better though…I heard a few girls gossiping about Julie having a crush on ME! I admit that I liked her more after she joined the musical. Her singing was like an angel!**

_(See Yew Soon)  
Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe(maybe)someday(someday),  
You and me can run away.  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
H-h-h-hey Juliet_

_**Pairings: See Yew Soon and Lee Chung Ae**_

_**(See Yew Soon's P.O.V.)**_

_**Lee Chung Ae is very pretty and basically, the girl of my dreams. I know that she's very popular so I will do my best to prove myself to her that I'm way better than those bozo fans!**_

_(Jibam)  
I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me,  
Where you want me._

_**Pairings: Jibam and Hani (Oh My English)**_

_**(Jibam's P.O.V.)**_

_**I admit that I do have a crush on Hani and that she likes me back. The only thing is I am shy around girls…Especially girls like Hani.**_

_(Sakura)  
If you want us to stay forever,  
For us to hang together,  
So  
Hear  
Me  
When I  
Say  
Hey(hey hey) Romeo  
Hey Romeo  
Hey Romeo  
_

**Sakura sang her part as she winked at Bolin (The flutist) and Adam Davenport (The Drummer).**

_(Bolin and Adam Davenport)  
I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine),  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind).  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),  
You and me can run away (run away).  
I just want you to know,  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet_

_**Pairings: BolinxSakuraxAdam Davenport love triangle (Legend of Korra, OC, Lab Rats 2012)**_

"**Did she just winked at me?" Bolin and Adam Davenport thought. Both boys have a crush on the schools' only female prank-devil (Pranking Daredevil). The sad thing is, Sakura is the oblivious person when it comes to love and doesn't want to date.**

_(All)  
Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine,  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind).  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday),  
You and me can run away (run away).  
I just want you to know (want you to know),  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet_

* * *

**As soon as everyone finished singing, the crowd gave them a round applause.**

"**Great job everyone, I am very proud of you!" Their teacher, Mr. Middleton smiled.**

"**Thanks sir!" the 10 kids smiled.**

"**Ok, everyone, drinks on me!" Faiz said coolly to everyone.**

"**You say so! Let's spend all his money!" Sakura and Johan cheered as they ran off.**

"**I know a great place that sells the most delicious food! Let's go!" Suresh guided everyone away.**

"**More tum-tum yum-yums for my belly!" Adam Davenport rubbed his belly while Bolin and Sakura laughed.**

"**Hey Chase!" Bree tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Hi Bree." Chase blushed.**

"**Just so you know, I think you're a better singer than a jerk." Bree nudged him on the shoulder before she joined the gang.**

"**Wait…what do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm a jerk?" Chase asked.**

"**Maybe…" Bree shrugged while blushing slightly as the two Bionics started teasing one another.**

"**Hey, Bolin, AD (Adam Davenport), you two are great singers!" Sakura smiled at them.**

"**Thanks, Sakura." Bolin said.**

"**Anyone wanna grab some soda? I pick Coca-Cola!" Adam Davenport said.**

"**Awesome! We can start our own Burping Orchestra!" Sakura laughed after she burped out loudly.**

"**That is disgusting!" Hiccup and Merida said at the same time.**

"**Whatever ya say, lovebirds!" Bolin laughed.**

"**GIT BACK, YER LADS AND LASSES!" Merida chased after Sakura.**

"**THAT'S JUST NONSENSE! ME AND MERIDA ARE JUST FRIENDS!" Hiccup yelled as he and Merida looked at each other and blushed.**

**Jack Frost walked up to Rapunzel, who was chatting with Hani and Anusha.**

"**Excuse me ladies, can I borrow Rapunzel for a sec?" Jack Frost tapped Rapunzel's shoulder as he asked.**

"**Sure!" Rapunzel followed Jack.**

"**Listen Punzie, I really like you and I was hoping you'd go out with me sometime?" Jack asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Jack, I'd love to go out with you!" Rapunzel smiled as she hugged Jack.**

"Well you done, done, me, you bet and I felt it, I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted~" ** Sakura, Bolin and Adam Davenport hummed as Sakura strummed her guitar.**

"**Oh shut up!" Rapunzel and Jack Frost blushed.**

"But Jack won't hesitate, no more no more, he cannot wait, Punzie's all yours~" **Sakura sang as everyone laughed.**

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: First of all, after the Brase I'd Lie scene, I guess I'd write more of their little moments. Hope you've enjoyed this moment in this one shot, BRASE!**

**Jack: Reviews are most welcome! *makes a snowflake***

**Everyone: Merry Christmas everyone! *waves***


End file.
